1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to music generation and more particularly to automatically creating musical compositions from musical sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been long known to automatically create new musical compositions from existing elements, ranging from simplistic compilations that string together potentially ill-fitting pieces to complicated algorithms that mathematically create progressions, melodies, or rhythms at various levels of granularity.
Existing solutions have remaining inadequacies, particularly for users who are seeking to produce production quality music to be used in association with other media, such as a score for a video, a game, or the like. These solutions typically are either too simple or crude to be useful, or do not offer the user adequate input as to how the music should be composed, both generally, and with regard to how the music may vary within a composition. Additionally, these solutions are one-dimensional, typically taking musical elements and merely connecting them along a timeline. In that sense, there is both a lack of flexibility as to the potential variation within the composed music, as well as a lack of depth in the finished product.
What is needed is automatic music composition that accommodates the creation of musical compositions in any style of music, retains the quality of the original audio elements, provides an element of depth, and allows the user to easily control and configure how the music is to be composed.